


Tell me a story

by Im_Fratt_Trash (raysire)



Series: The things that fix us [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frank/Matt - Freeform, Fratt - Freeform, M/M, Red Castle, frank is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysire/pseuds/Im_Fratt_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt loves to listen to Frank's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me a story

There are some rare, precious days, in which they have nothing to do.  
Quiet days at the firm, with no major cases in sight, days when even New York’s criminals seem to have taken some time off.

Frank and Matt lay on the couch together, skin on skin, Matt’s back against Frank’s chest, Frank’s arms around him, their fingers intertwined, Frank’s cheek resting on top of Matt’s head.

“Talk to me,” Matt asks sleepily.  
“What do you want me to say?”, Frank replies, his voice soft.  
“Anything. Tell me a story. I like your voice.”

So Frank tells him a story. One of those silly stories he used to make up for his kids, full of colourful and kind monsters, dinosaurs, and spaceships.

Matt closes his eyes and listens. He doesn’t care for the words. He hears Frank’s voice, he feels it vibrate against his back and into his chest. It’s soothing.

He almost can’t believe this is his life now, that he gets to come home to this every evening. Even though Frank often leaves in the dead of night to return at the crack of dawn, even though Matt leads his own double life, days like these make it all worth it.

Days when they can just lay on a couch together and be a normal couple, Frank’s guns and Matt’s suit carefully stored in a wardrobe beside their jeans, hoodies and ties.

There’s no way of knowing where they will be tomorrow, their lives are too unstable to make plans.

But today, Matt is happy of having Frank by his side, his arms around him, and his voice purring softly against his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say, hope you liked it! :)


End file.
